Christmas in Domino
by Joey Taylor
Summary: Christmas 2005 Now finished, sequal to Old Life, fun times, strange gifts and a dangerous encounter
1. Christmas Presents and Pizza

Yugi yelped as his Christmas tree fell over on top of him. Joey lifted the seven footer off of him and held it upright, and this time Yugi wedged it into the pot. When Joey let go this time, Yugi moved quickly, but it stayed where it was. "Remind me Joey, why did I let you talk me into buying a seven foot tree, when we had to drag the tree up the stairs?" Yugi asked as he pulled the lights out of the box. The tree was over two foot taller then he was, almost three, and it had taken half an hour to get the tree to the living room because they hadn't been able to work out how to get it up the stairs.

"Because I know how much you love Christmas and because it looks amazing..?" Joey smiled, Yugi laughed and nodded as they put the lights on, nearly tangling each other up. "You got all your gifts yet?" Joey asked, Yugi nodded, the look of concentration on Yugi's face was highly amusing to the taller teen as Yugi tried to work out which bulb was stopping the lights from working.

"Got it!" Yugi yelled triumphantly, as the lights turned on as he put a fresh fuse bulb in. Joey smiled as the coloured lights twinkled, and Yugi pulled out the baubles, pausing as he touched one in particular.

"I remember that one, the first Christmas together as a group, I got you that one when we started playing Duel Monsters." Joey said, as Yugi stared at the Dark Magician shaped bauble. "It was the last one in the shop."

Yugi smiled and nodded, as he put it on the tree, "Alright, after three years and everything we've gone through, would you have been my friend if you'd have known what was to come?"

"If you'd have tried to tell me what was to come back then I would have laughed, disbelieved you and pushed you in the viaduct probably." Joey laughed, "We're both different from how we were then." It was true, the shy boy Joey used to bully was gone, he preferred this Yugi though, more confident and outgoing. Yugi was less afraid to be himself, nowadays.

"I know, if you'd have told me the two creeps who used to bully me would be two of my closest friends, and that I would get mixed up in all this magic…I probably would have believed the magic part more."

"We were toughening you up, Yugi."

"You threw a piece of the Millennium Puzzle in the viaduct!"

"And got it back." Joey retorted. Yugi smiled as he and Joey put the baubles on the tree. "Na, I was jerk to ya back then."

"We're friends now aren't we?" Yugi said, smiling at his best friend. Joey nodded just before he dived to catch a glass bauble he'd dropped. Yugi laughed and Joey smiled as he caught the bauble, it was good to have sometime to just relax, it felt like they hadn't just 'chilled' since before the start of Duellist Kingdom.

"What about you, Joey? Or are you going to wait until Christmas Eve?" Yugi remembered last year where he and Joey had had to go out the day before Christmas to get Joey's presents and hadn't been able to get half the stuff they wanted because every thing was gone.

"Nope, I've already got them, all wrapped and ready for tonight, last year was a disaster. Do you realise that Christmas Eve is tomorrow?" Joey laughed, remembering the crowds and queues. Yugi smiled and nodded, "Um Yugi…is that smell meant to be coming from the kitchen?" Yugi looked at him questioningly and went in and Joey heard him yelp. Joey rushed into the kitchen where Yugi was trying to put out the pizza with a fire extinguisher.

Having successfully put out the fire that had arisen from the now extremely well done pizza, Yugi held his hand under running cold water from the cold tap as Joey binned the pizza. "Whups." Yugi smiled, embarrassed, "I don't think I've ever managed to do that before."

"First time for everything Yugi, you're King of Games, not King of cooking." Joey laughed as the doorbell rang, Yugi went to get it, but Joy beat him to the door, "Keep your hand under the tap, I'll get it." Yugi nodded as Joey vanished downstairs. He heard two sets of feet heading back up. Kari stuck her head round the door as Joey walked back into the kitchen.

"Hi Yugi."

"Kari? I thought you were on your way back to England!" Yugi said, drying his hand and looking at it.

"My family's gone on holiday for Christmas, Robyn's away too, and Ash and his sister so it's kinda pointless me going back." Kari said, walking into the kitchen, "What happened here?"

"Yugi had a pizza disaster, code 5." Joey laughed. Kari laughed; code five, things had been on fire, she was classified code 7 when she was high on sugar and trying to make pizza.

"Do you want me to do a pizza run while you guys finish the tree? Just don't open the gifts I brought with me." She tried to remember what the other numbers were, code one was uncooked, two was missing, three was one of the guys had nicked it, normally Joey, four was wrong toppings, five was the pizza had caught alight, six was someone had dropped it, seven was Kari on a sugar rush and eight was the kitchen had caught alight, they'd never had a code eight though.

"Thanks Kari." Yugi said gratefully as they went back into the living room. Kari flashed them a smile and vanished back out the door. Yugi and Joey continued, as they went Yugi realised he had a bauble for each of them except Kari, a lot of his baubles were duel monsters shaped. The Red Eyes shaped one that was Joey's favourite, Tea's present to him last year, a Magician of Faith shaped one, Tristan had given him a Cyber Commander shaped one too. This was Kari's first Christmas with them, and she'd be waking up on her own Christmas morning…he had an idea.

He and Joey finished the tree, then he dashed down stairs, crashing into Tea who was half way up, sending them sprawling to the bottom of the stairs. Joey rushed down, and Yugi's Grandpa had shut the shop up yet so he was at the bottom as the two tried to untangle themselves from each other. "Sorry Tea!"

"Ow." Tea complained as she stood up, "It's fine Yugi, nothing broken." Yugi smiled in relief as Tea and Joey went back upstairs while Yugi discussed something with his grandpa. Kari and Tristan returned with pizza and headed upstairs. Yugi smiled as he helped Mr Muto close up shop and the two made their way upstairs where Joey was hovering over the pizzas. Yugi's grandpa turned to Kari. "Kari…you've got no-one living with you at the moment, have you?" Kari shook her head, completely confused. "Then how would you feel about sleeping here for a couple of days. I'm assuming that you don't have to be back in work until after Christmas."

Kari's eyes lit up as she thought for a moment, "No, I finished today and I'm not due in until Wednesday, then I'm off New Years Eve, New Years Day and the 2nd of January. I'd be delighted, that is if you don't mind having me." Solomon Muto shook his head.

"We normally have one of the three others staying round at Christmas. One extra is no problem." Kari smiled and took a bite out of the slice of pizza she'd grabbed before Joey had grabbed the box. "I'd have to grab some stuff from my place."

"You can do that once you've eaten." Tristan said, swiping the pizza box from Joey as Yugi, Tea and Kari shared the other pizza. Joey growled at Tristan, who had over half the pizza in that box and Tea moved quickly as Joey and Tristan started fighting, dropping the box, face down on the table, Yugi and Kari had resigned looks on their faces. Kari finally walked behind the two squabbling children and banged their heads together, just before they crashed into the Christmas tree, causing Tea to laugh and the two to stop immediately. Yugi joined in the laughter and Kari smiled. "OW!" Joey complained as he and Tristan rubbed their heads. Tea took the soft chair and Yugi perched on the arm of the sofa as the two boys settled on the sofa. "Can you guys give me a minute?" Kari asked, the others nodded, "I just have to pop over to my place…I'll be back."

She dashed out the door, and Yugi turned on the last of the Christmas lights, while Joey managed to grab the last edible piece of pizza. Tristan growled and a second fight threatened to break out until Tea threatened to pull a 'Kari' on them and they behaved. Kari was back by the time Yugi had gotten his duel deck from his room to play against Joey.

She was shown to the guest room. Where she dumped her bag but pulled one or two items out and brought her other presents out with her. She unwrapped a package covered in tissue paper, it wasn't very big, but once it was unwrapped everyone could see the detail on the bauble she held up, it was the Dark Magician Girl, Kari's favourite monster. "Do you mind if I hang this off the tree, it was a present from Robyn years ago, along with my first Dark Magician Girl card?" Yugi shook his head, it was more perfect then she knew. She dropped all her other presents under the tree and booted Joey off the sofa so Yugi's grandpa could sit down before she sat on the floor, with a disgruntled looking Joey.

She handed out her presents to the others, she hoped they'd like it, it wasn't being released until January, at the same time as the announcement for Kaiba's latest tournament, but as the designer she'd been allowed advance copies. She was still wearing her 18th birthday present from Yugi, a silver necklace that said her name in Egyptian hieroglyphs. She'd received a lot of presents by air mail when her friends and family had found out they'd be away over Christmas, and was looking forward to seeing what was in them.

The exchange of presents was quick and Kari, Yugi and Joey settled to duelling. Kari noticed Joey had a bag, "You sleeping here too?"

Joey nodded, "Yeap, I'll probably sleep in Yugi's room or on the sofa. I normally stay over Christmas." Kari smiled and drew her first hand, in a three way duel against Yugi and Joey. The others went home halfway through the duel, Yugi saw them out before turning the duel around to win, with Kari in second place this time.

They worked out where they were sleeping and went to bed. Kari was looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Christmas Eve

Kari opened her eyes to a bright white light, at which point she groaned and rolled over and went back to sleep, for all of half an hour, when Joey banged on her door. "Kari, wake up, you're going to want to see this!" Kari dragged herself out of bed, it wasn't even 8 am yet, she got up for work at six normally but it didn't mean she liked mornings, she just suffered them on work days. On a Sunday she wasn't normally up before 2pm.

She wondered sleepily into the living room, where Yugi was already wide awake and dressed. She looked down and realised she was still in her nightdress. She blushed and went back into the guest room, getting dressed before she left again. She wondered what the other two were staring at, "SNOW!" She yelled excitedly, she could wake up at any time for snow, there was never enough of it around this time of the year in England. Joey smirked and Yugi laughed as Kari pulled on her coat and gloves.

The three of them dashed out into the street and down to the park, where they took up three separate bases. Kari waited until the two boys called that they were ready, then she ganged up with Joey and they pelted Yugi with snowballs, who valiantly fought back, getting Joey in the face more then once. Kari fell face forward in the snow as a snowball hit her in the back of the head, "Two on one isn't fair!" Tea called, then turned and hid as Joey and Kari turned on her and started pelting her. Between the four of them, they got absolutely soaked, they gave up as the park got too full of people, and walked further in, Tea looked at her watch, "I've got work, I'll see you guys tonight?" Yugi and the others nodded, Tea smiled, "I need the extra money. I'm surprised Kaiba let you off."

"He thinks I'm in England." Kari laughed, "I would have been if my family and friends hadn't gone on holiday." Tea smiled.

"See you later, guys." Tea slipped off, and Yugi grabbed a snowball and chucked it at Joey, who ducked and Kari managed to avoid getting hit as the two boys pelted each other with snowballs. She smiled as Yugi and Joey shivered all the way back to the games shop, where Solomon Muto was overrun by customers. Kari, who'd dried off on the way home, helped out while Joey and Yugi quickly dried off and got changed and rushed back down the stairs to help. It was five pm, and an hour past the stores closing time for the day, before the three teens got a chance to sit down.

"Ahhh-ahhh-chooooooo!" Joey and Yugi sneezed at the same time, Kari laughed, then sneezed herself. Which caused the two boys to laugh. "So what's the plan for tonight?" Kari asked as they drank hot chocolate.

"Normally, we'd go walk into town and see the lights and eat out, then come back here and duel and hang out until late and Joey normally sleeps over for a couple of days and opens his presents here with me and Grandpa." Yugi answered, while Joey stuffed his face full of marshmallows. He smiled at resembled a chipmunk storing food. Kari laughed, and Joey looked insulted, which didn't work with marshmallows in his gob.

Joey swallowed his marshmallows, "Come on, let's go."

"Okay!" Kari jumped up and put her empty mug in the kitchen. Yugi followed her and Joey chased them out the door, giving Kari just enough time to grab her bag.

Yugi spotted Ryou Bakura, on their way into town, Kari stared as she sensed the magic that meant Yugi and Yami were switching over. Yami threw a snowball at Ryou, who turned and Kari, who could sense something was up with the boy, spotted another Millennium Item, Yami laughed as Bakura growled at him, Kari quickly realised this wasn't the same Ryou she'd met earlier in the year. Joey pulled her aside as Bakura and Yami got into the largest snowball fight ever imagined, more of a snowball war then a fight, and most defiantly not played for fun. Or at least Bakura was taking it seriously, Yami was enjoying annoying Bakura.

"Okay, word of advice, you know about Yugi and the Pharaoh, right?" Joey asked and Kari nodded, "That's not Ryou, that's the spirit of the Millennium Ring." Kari nodded, after almost a year with the group, nothing surprised her anymore. She had to duck as one of Bakura's projectiles nearly hit her.

"That's it!" She growled, and picked up her own snowball and threw it back at the thief who was caught by surprise and got hit by both Yami's and Kari's snowballs. Kari laughed, "Direct hit!"

Bakura growled at her, and Kari sensed magic, and threw another snowball. It stopped in midair, smashing on an invisible barrier. "Cheat!" Kari growled. Bakura smirked.

"Alls fair in love and war." He smirked at the mortal girl who was obviously teaming up with the Pharaoh. Then threw a new snowball at her, hitting her in the face. Joey, Yami and Kari all pelted Bakura, but when Kari sensed magic from him similar to that sort Yami and Yugi used to switch and a cry from him arose, they stopped, "Guys…three on one isn't fair!" Ryou complained, shivering.

"Coward," Kari growled, "He knew he was out numbered so he switched with Ryou."

"Sorry Ryou." Joey apologised, Ryou smiled faintly, and headed home, while the other three continued their walk to town, Yami switched back with Yugi who smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the delay guys."

"Na, it's cool, it was fun." Kari smiled; it had been fun to pelt the other Ryou Bakura. "Does that Bakura have his own name, or something he's called?"

"Nothing repeatable in pleasant company." Joey growled. Yugi shook his head.

"I think we either call him Bakura or Joey or Tristan would call him something rude out of his earshot." Kari smiled at that. They turned the last corner, into the main street. The Christmas lights were lit, the entire street had Christmas trees in windows and the large holly lights, or cracker shaped lights, or star shaped lights, all hung from buildings, or across the entrances to other streets.

Kari smiled, and her eyes lit up as she took in the scene. Back home, her home town's lights were nothing like this. Yugi and Joey smiled as Kari acted like a four year old, having to see everything before she'd think about eating. Once she'd gotten it out of her system she dragged them to an expensive restaurant, where she said she'd pay to eat there, and they could see the tree which was currently right next to the fountain in the centre of town and all the lights leading to it.

"He may not leave me alone to get on with my own work anymore, but Kaiba does pay well." Kari smiled, as Yugi asked how much they could spend on a meal each. "Choose whatever you want." Joey's eyes lit up, and Yugi realised she may regret saying that by the time Joey was finished.

Two hours later, Kari called for the bill. She and the others had had a three course meal, though Joey had had about three deserts, she looked at the bill and gulped, was it a total or a phone number? She pulled out her credit card, good job she'd been paid yesterday; otherwise she could have been in trouble. She paid and the three of them left, "That was my treat for having me over for Christmas, Yugi." She said, as Yugi went to pay her back. They walked down into the centre and Kari sat on the fountain edge as Yugi and Joey examined the tree. Kari yelled as a teenager pushed her into the freezing fountain water, and she came up spluttering. "Hey!" She yelled through chattering teeth, the teen turned around and smirked.

Joey growled as Yugi helped Kari out of the water, "What was that for?"

"'Cause I felt like it." The teen laughed, "What's the matter, can't she take a joke?" Joey took off his jacket and gave it to Kari who put it on gratefully. Yugi stepped forward, "Pushing someone into cold water on a day like today isn't clever." The teen smirked.

"Why should I care what you say?" Kari's eyes flashed with fire, she was cold and wet, and this punk thought it was funny? The teen backed up as Joey strode forward, Joey grabbed him, pulling his fist back to punch the guy in the face. "Alright, alright…I was paid 10,000 yen by another teen to push the girl into the fountain."

"What did they look like?" Joey growled, fist still cocked.

"White hair, male, about my height, said you know him." Yugi looked at Joey, who nodded.

"That has to be Bakura." Joey growled, "Where was he?"

"By the arcade." Joey let go and the teen fled. "I'm gonna take care of it." He was gone in moments.

"Joey!" Yugi called, and sighed, "Go back to the Game Shop, Kari. I'll go after Joey."

"B…b…but..?" She said, shivering. She saw Yami take over and stopped arguing.

"Go warm up, we'll be back soon." Kari nodded and passed Joey's jacket back to Yami, who smiled and followed Joey, while Kari made her way back to the game shop. Yami caught up with Joey as he reached the arcade.

"Where's Kari?"

"She went back to the shop." They spotted Bakura, who was bullying children for money.

"Oi, Bakura!" Joey yelled, the thief turned to them.

"What a surprise! I thought you were enjoying you evening with your little girlfriend!" The two growled.

"I know you just handed over 10,000 yen, to some teen to push Kari in the fountain, so why are you bullying children for money."

"'Cause it seems like a good idea, and its fun? And why would I pay someone to push your girlfriend in the fountain?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Both Yami and Joey snapped at the same time. Bakura smirked, it was so easy to wind them up. "And probably because she was pelting you with snowballs earlier." Yami continued, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Alright, so what if I did?" Bakura asked, still smirking, "Your girlfriend stuck her nose in where it wasn't wanted." Joey lost his temper at that point and went to punch Bakura. Who pulled out a card from his deck and summoned the Man-Eater Bug. Joey stopped, bad memories of that card. "Unless you want a return trip to the card graveyard, you'll stop right there." Joey stopped but was still scowling at Bakura, who turned to Yami, who calmly walked up to Joey and gave him back his, now slightly soggy, jacket. "Smart, Pharaoh. Keep the dog on a leash." Joey nearly lunged at Bakura again but remembered Man-Eater Bug just in time. Bakura laughed as he disappeared round the corner, and his monster vanished.

As Yami and Joey chased after him, they could see Bakura was stealing candy from a baby, before noticng them approach and running for the hills.

Joey scowled. "One of these days I'm gonna take that Millennium Ring and bash him around the head with it!" Yami's mood improved dramatically as Joey's list of things to do to Bakura got longer and longer as they headed for the shop. By the time they reached Yugi's Game Shop, Yugi and Yami had switched over and Joey had run out of things to do to the Tomb Robber and had stopped growling.

Kari was curled up on the sofa, in warm, dry clothes, with an extra large mug of hot chocolate and smiled as they came in, Yugi smiled and sat down on the chair, while Joey squished himself into the space left on the sofa. Kari blushed as she finished her drink, and Yugi left the room to get more drinks from the kitchen. Kari accidentally kicked Joey as she tried to get comfortable, and she and Joey rolled of the sofa as they fought with each other.

Kari looked up at Joey from her pinned position and smiled gently, Joey looked down and realised one of his hands had landed on her chest and he was up on his feet in an instant, "I'm sorry."

Kari was on her feet in seconds, "It's ok, it was an accident." As they both blushed, then they leant in close, Kari could feel Joey's breath on her face.

"Uh guys?" Yugi asked, feeling like he'd walked in on something, Joey and Kari jumped away from each other, "Drinks are ready." Kari sighed, disappointed, and settled on the sofa. They settled to duelling, but Kari's mind wasn't on the match and when they went to their rooms for the night, Kari smiled as she shut her door, _Almost…I almost got to kiss him, almost. _


	3. Christmas Day

"Wake up!" Kari rolled over and went back to sleep, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Kari groaned, she knew Yugi was excited but could she sleep a little longer? "Kari! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Alright! Alright, I'm getting up!" Kari groaned, "I'll be out in a minute!"

Yugi bounced into the living room where Joey was drinking a up of coffee. Kari came out of the guest room, in her nightgown and fluffy Kuriboh slippers and sat down on the sofa and was handed a cup of coffee. She drank it quickly and turned to the important part of the day, present opening. Mr Muto Sr. handed out the presents and they took it in turns to open them.

Kari bit her lip as Yugi opened his present from her, it was a copy of the new holographic technology that would be fully integrated in the new duel disks but these were specifically designed holocubes designed to project one duel monster per cube. They were pre-release and had cost her a mint to buy from Kaiba, but she knew they would work once a card was swiped through the reader. Joey opened his straight away and both duellists swiped their favourite cards, Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Yugi's Dark Magician was brought as close to life as possible for a hologram, the only way sit could get more real was if they were shadow monsters and there was no way Kari would install the new duel disks with 'shadow graphics' as some idiot in her department called them.

The Dark Magician bowed to Yugi and settled behind him. Joey wished he hadn't swiped his Red Eyes card inside as Red Eyes nearly brought the Christmas tree down by accident. Kari smiled, "You can put the cubes into sleep mode, Joey." She showed him how and the Dragon vanished from the living room.

"Do you have one?" Kari nodded.

"I'll go get it once we're done. We can show them off to the others, just one thing…those cubes are now set to those cards, they will only ever project those monsters."

"Good job we swiped our favourites then, hey Yugi?" Yugi smiled and nodded, the Dark Magician looked at Kari and smiled too. She smiled, what she hadn't told them yet was that there was a battle feature to these cubes too. They'd work that out soon enough. She smiled as she opened her presents from the group, silver jewellery from Yugi to go with her cartouche, duel monsters cards from Joey, Tea had brought her a new dress for her holiday, Tristan had given her more cards, her parents had sent her clothes and her prescription for something she'd deliberately left back in England, as well as the actual things, her glasses. Kari growled, she'd deliberately left them at home since she didn't need them anymore. Yugi's grandpa left the room before she opened her last gift, to go get something.

She'd left her English friends gift for last as Robyn, Ash and Lily had been abroad and brought her something back, she didn't know where, so as she opened their gift she was surprised to see a scarab beetle on the golden box inside the packaging, as well as the Eye of Horus. There was a letter with the box, "We were shopping in an Egyptian bazaar and found this, and we feel you were meant to have it, so Merry Christmas." She read aloud, ignoring her glasses and scowling slightly from her parent's reminder.

She opened the box and gasped, inside was a golden orb, engraved with hieroglyphs and adorned with the Eye of Horus. Kari stared at it, and Yugi's head shot up as he sensed magic as she reached into the box. Kari lifted the orb out of the box, it was about the size of her fist and Kari felt it's magic swirling around her. She closed her eyes and felt magic from the Orb reaching inside of her. She smiled as she felt a second mind, filling the void where Rai's had once been, and so similar in magic and sense to Rai she wondered who it was. The other mind was darker, not evil, just darker then her's.

She was still smiling as she opened her eyes, Yugi was staring at her, no his eyes were blank, he was talking to Yami, she tried to read the hieroglyphs on the box, but found she could only read a few, she looked at Joey who smiled at her nervously, "Where'd they get that?" He asked nervously.

"Egypt." She saw Joey's reaction, "Oh come off it, you told me there was only seven Millennium Items, your Puzzle, the Ring, the Eye, the Key, the Rod, the Necklace and the…the…oh **meh…**the Scales, there's no way this Orb could be one." She said, running through the list. "Come on lemme see what you got!" She said, distracting the other two as she nearly managed to grab Joey's new warrior structure deck out of his hands. This made Joey move and she fell over the sofa, landing flat on her face. "OW!" She moaned as she got up, "That hurt." Yugi was laughing his head off. While Joey was hiding his new deck, she smiled, at least that had gotten them off her case about her Orb, there was no way she was letting it out of her sight. She smiled, as Joey dashed around the room with Yugi's new cards, the smaller duellist chasing him and nearly crashing into everything as he did so, she watched them dash into the kitchen and sat down, holding her Orb. She wasn't any older then them, so she couldn't play the "I'm-older-then-you-so-I-know-what-I'm-doing" card.

She closed her eyes but was disturbed as Yugi dashed out of the kitchen, closely followed by a flour covered Joey. Kari laughed as Yugi hid behind her seat with Joey advancing with a bag of flour in his hands. "Don't even think about it in my living room, Joey." Yugi's grandpa said, having just got back into the room. Yugi grinned cheekily and Joey smirked to Kari who smirked back, they'd get him later.

"What do you have there, Kari?" The old man asked and Kari gave it to him to look at, instantly she felt a withdrawal of the mind that had latched eagerly onto hers when she'd first touched the orb. She bit her lip as Mr. Muto Sr. looked it over and handed it back. He then looked at the box, reading the hieroglyphs, as Kari felt the other presence again. "That's an Egyptian artefact, from the Millennium Items time, it's story was engraved into it's box, it was worn by a Princess who was engaged to the Pharaoh, a Princess who had a strong Ka and was a powerful Shadow Gamer. She died protecting the land she came to love." Yugi nodded, "I'm pretty sure it was created about the same time as your Puzzle, Yugi, but it says it was hidden away after the Princess died and was never recorded in history."

"Does it say her name?"

"No, it has a cartouche on it, but the name has been scrubbed off."

"No name, no afterlife." Kari murmured, "I studied ancient Egypt back home as a hobby, I know the legends of the afterlife." '_What did you do to have your name rubbed off?'_ She asked the second mind, it wasn't hard to work out that if Yugi's Puzzle had belonged to a Pharaoh and Ryou's Ring had belonged to a Tomb Robber, and now both resided in those items, that this new presence she felt had to be the Princess. She felt the Princess stirring, and felt the spirit looking through her eyes, she shuddered, this was weird, was this how Yugi felt, when Yami used his body while Yugi was still in control? She felt the spirit's sudden surprise as she sort of recognised both Yugi and Joey, she felt the spirit smile when she saw Yugi, but blush when she saw Joey. _'Ah.'_ Kari smiled, and then she spoke aloud. "I think I know why her name was rubbed off."

The others looked at her, and Yugi watched her carefully, as she explained, "I think the Princess is still residing in her item. And I think she has at least residual memories, she certainly remembers people that looks like you and Joey." She said, aiming her comments at Yugi.

"You can sense someone?" Yugi…no…she sensed the change over, Yami asked. Kari wasn't sure how to react,

"It's not sensing her like I would if I wanted to trace shadow magic or Millennium Items, like your Puzzle, or if I sensed when you're present. It's more like when Rai was alive and part of his mind was resting at the back of mine and vice versa. It's the first time I've felt like a whole person since Rai died." She knew Robyn had told them about her twin brother. Joey was speculative. Yami was wary. "If she'd wanted to hurt you she'd have tried to force control away from me by now, I remember what you said to me about Ryou."

Yami nodded, it was true, Bakura, that baka thief, had never worried about forcing control away from his host, and this new spirit hadn't tried. Kari could sense confusion from the female spirit. She smiled, "Plus she's confused."

Yami looked surprised, then remembered his confusion when he'd first woken up, confused had barely described his feelings. This item had come to Kari for a reason, it was often easy to forget she was the same age as Yugi and the others, because she'd gotten a job and was working full time. But he was sure that Shadi had said seven items, and Pegasus had, but if it had never been recorded in history, maybe the other item wielders in this time didn't know about it. Yugi took back over, "I'll call Isuzu, excuse me…" Yugi vanished into the kitchen.

Joey sighed and picked up his presents, "Hey Joey!" Kari smiled, "What's that? The one from Serenity?" Joey passed it to her and she looked it over while Yugi was on the phone. "She made the picture frame herself?" Joey nodded, "That's pretty amazing."

Yugi left the kitchen, thoughtful expression on his face, and Joey looked at Kari, "I'd keep that on you if I were you." He said.

**MUCH LATER ON**

Kari curled up on the guest bed, she'd eaten way too much today, a full roast dinner was delicious but very filling. She held the Orb in her hand and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Kari opened her eyes, she was in a room with lilac walls. One wall had a large mural of a dragon. She looked around, she wasn't going to complain about the luxury four poster bed that she was led in, but where was she?

She sat up and saw the manga books strewn all over the floor and her laptop was led on a desk, where her Bastet statue was also stood. She got to her feet and saw the door was open. She walked out, she obviously was being held prisoner here, the door would have been locked. She walked out into he corridor and saw a metal door, built into a sandstone wall. Her door had been wooden, in a brick wall, or it seemed like brick from this side.

She couldn't help herself, she just had to know what was behind the door. She pushed it open and gasped. This room was like a tomb, like the one she'd visited in Egypt when she'd gone with her parents. She stopped as she saw a girl with long dark blonde hair, with brown lowlights which was as long as her own, and the girl had magenta eyes, unlike Kari's own brown but other then that they could have been sisters. This girl would be the older one, true, but sisters none the less.

Kari had to ask, "Who…Who are you?"


	4. Boxing Day

Kari and the girl stared at each other. "I was about to ask you the same question. What are you doing in my soul room?" The girl growled, her magenta eyes staring into Kari's hazel ones. Kari knew that this could be dangerous, realising that this was inside the Orb, similar to what Yugi had described inside the Puzzle, if the girl attacked her, she'd be attacking her spirit.

"You first, who are you? Then I'll tell you what I think has happened."

"I'm not sure of my true name, I've been known by many names, the most recent being Ombre. I still don't know who you are, little light."

"Kari Ironhide, owner of a golden orb, believed to be a hidden Millennium Item." She smiled at the girl, Ombre was shadow in French, the Orb must had ended up in France at some point. "Do you have any memories at all?"

"A few, I remember Egypt, and the teens out there, the Pharaoh and his bodyguard."

"No, they're not who you think they are, the little one who looks like your Pharaoh, is his reincarnation, Yugi, and you say the other one, the tall blonde, is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's bodyguard?"

"Reincarnations? Then how long have I been inside the Millennium Orb?"

"5000 years. The spirit of the Pharaoh has survived inside the Millennium Puzzle, which is being held by Yugi, who shares his body with him. I think the Pharaoh's bodyguard however…" The girl, Ombre, looked away.

"Are you sure?"

"There's been no sign of him. We've seen the spirit of the Pharaoh, there's the spirit of a Tomb Robber, and you, but no bodyguard. I guess you liked him, I'm sorry." Ombre sat down hard, and Kari moved over to put her hands on her shoulders.

"Kari," Ombre said after a couple of minute's silent thinking, "Do you have any magic?"

"I can sense shadow magic and I think I have other talents, I haven't tapped into yet. I can feel them, I just can't use them." Kari said, "Why?"

"I can teach you to use them in exchange for something." Kari nodded as the teenage spirit looked at her. "I want to talk to the Pharaoh. You said Yugi and Pharaoh share a body, could I borrow your body to talk to him?"

"Would it hurt?"

"Does it hurt Yugi?" Kari shook her head, "Then it shouldn't hurt you." Kari thought about it.

"Ok, but Yugi will be asleep now and Yami doesn't take it lightly when someone sneaks up on his hikari."

"Hikari? Light? Is that what he calls his reincarnation?" Kari nodded, "Yami…is that what everyone calls the Pharaoh?"

"He doesn't know his real name either but he knows Yugi's. He had less memories then you when he first woke up, Yugi and Yami have worked together for about 3 years. And they're trying to restore the Pharaoh's memories." Kari sighed and sat down next to Ombre, on the steps to a whole bunch of other doors and corridors. "I don't mind you sharing my body, but can you give me a warning, or ask before you take over?" Ombre looked at her, surprised. "I'm serious, Yami hasn't, to my knowledge, ever hurt Yugi by sharing his body, so you can share mine, until you find someone more suited to holding the Millennium Orb."

"You say Yugi is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh and holds the Millennium Puzzle, he looks almost identical to the Pharaoh, take a look at yourself then at me, we're almost identical. Do you think you would have received the Millennium Orb if you weren't meant to have it?"

"But why would it choose me? I'm no-one special."

"I bet Yugi and the Pharaoh have had this conversation." Ombre said, trying to look the teen in the eyes. "Hikari," Kari looked up at Ombre in surprise, "I'll warn you before I take over, if you'll carry my Orb, I'll protect you, from people like your brother's old friends, and the thugs from that fight earlier this year."

She wondered how Ombre knew about her brother's old friends. "Sorry, I can see your memories." Kari nodded.

"Will I be able to see your memories? Open doors in your soul room?"

"I think so. I got your memories from the only non-manga books in your soul room. On your desk next to your statue of Bastet." Kari felt herself being shaken awake.

"I have to go, someone's being trying to wake me up. You can take over once I'm fully awake."

"Thank you hikari." Kari smiled and closed her eyes, opening them again to a set of violet eyes.

"Are you OK?" Yugi asked, "I've been trying to wake you for hours."

'_Now Hikari?'_

"_Give me a minute. I need to get dressed." _"What time is it?"

"Eleven AM, I've been trying to wake you since about eight." Yugi looked at her carefully, "Are you sure you're alright?" Kari noticed the Millennium Orb was still in her hand.

"I'm fine, now let me get dressed." Yugi blushed and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Ombre appeared as a spirit and Kari jumped out of her skin.

"Alright, can I have a warning for that too." Kari growled as she got changed into a fresh set of clothes.

"Sorry Hikari." Ombre said, closing her eyes as Kari pulled on her bra and t-shirt.

"You can look now." Ombre looked at her hikari who was dressed casually.

"You can wear that in front of the Pharaoh?"

"He doesn't really care, as long as you're actually dressed." Kari blushed at the memory of Yami accidentally seeing her in the shower. Ombre snorted in laughter. "Alright, ready to meet everyone?" Ombre frowned and bit her lip before she nodded as Kari walked out the door, vanishing back into the Millennium Orb.

Kari actually had good dress sense, for which Ombre was grateful, she didn't want to meet the Pharaoh in this time looking like she's just been dragged through the desert backwards.

"Morning Yugi, Joey." Kari greeted them. "Don't worry about having trouble waking me up, I actually visited the inside of the Millennium Orb, yes it is a Millennium item, and I met the spirit of the Millennium Orb. Ombre, you can take over now." She said holding the orb. A bright golden flash and a slightly taller teen stood in Kari's place, with very long dark blonde and brown hair, and piercing magenta eyes. This girl bowed to Yugi, "My Pharaoh. It has been too long." Yugi was surprised then thought for a second, and switched with Yami.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked as the girl got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I forgot what hikari told me, that you didn't remember your past. Forgive me. I am Ombre, I wish I could give you my real name but I cannot remember it."

"Don't worry Ombre, how much did Kari tell you?"

"I took a lot from her memories while she was asleep and she clarified a lot while we were talking before your hikari woke her up. She doesn't like getting up does she?" Yami laughed, and shook his head. "She said your spirit now inhabits the Millennium Puzzle, as mine inhabits the Millennium Orb, how did our hikaris become involved in this magical mess?"

"They received their Millennium Items." Yami sighed, he'd often wished Yugi hadn't, not so he wouldn't have met him, but because of the danger possessing the Millennium Puzzle had put him in.

Ombre nodded and smiled at Joey, blushing slightly, though she knew it wasn't the same person. "You have a good friend in Kari, Pharaoh, and I'll do my best to protect her."

"Ombre, what do you remember of Egypt?" Yami asked. Ombre looked away.

"You, and a man who looked a lot like…" She waited for Kari to feed her the name, "Joey. I remember a Priest by the name of Seto, and that Ra-accursed Tomb-robber, Bakura, who was trying to steal all the Millennium Items. But unfortunately that's all."

"Bakura?" Joey grimaced, it had to be the spirit of the Millennium Ring, who'd once said he was "a thief and a stealer of souls."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to hand control back to my hikari now." Yami nodded and a second bright light left Kari in Ombre's place. Kari sighed, "Sorry Yami, I didn't mean for her to scare you."

Yami shook his head and switched with Yugi as his Grandpa walked into the room. "Is everything alright in here? I thought you were all going to the ice skating rink to meet up with Tea and Tristan." Yugi nodded.

"Kari didn't want to get up, so we're running slightly late." Yugi laughed as Kari looked for something she could tread through the hole in the top of her Millennium Orb. She tied a piece of string through the hole, and hung it as a necklace and then they pulled on their coats and shoes and vanished out into the snow.

As they walked Ombre bombarded her with questions about what certain things were, and why was the sand here white? and why was it cold? And what did you do with snowballs? Ombre got the last lesson as her first snowball fight as Joey and Kari ganged up on Yugi for his flour attack on Joey the day before. Ombre decided it wasn't fair and took over and ganged up with Yami, on Joey, and ended up getting to the ice rink completely soaked, and having to dry off before they went in otherwise they'd freeze.

Ombre changed back quickly as they met up with Tea and Tristan who wanted to know about he Orb. Leaving Kari to explain. Kari pulled on her ice skates and waited for the others to pull on their hired skates. Then they took to the ice. No surprise that Tea was the most graceful, though on ice Kari wasn't that far behind.

They walked to a burger place for lunch and sat and talked and planned their next move. Domino Arcade, was the next stop, where Tea proved that while Kari was he equal on the ice, she was no match for her on the dance stage.

As the night drew in they headed back to Yugi's place. Where they spilt up and Yugi, Joey and Kari went inside. Kari looked at the calendar, this Christmas had fallen on weird days. She hadn't realised Wednesday was tomorrow. _"Ombre, you're going to have to come to work with me tomorrow."_

'_What's work?'_

"_Somewhere I've got to go if I want money."_

'_What gold?'_

"_Kind of…" _Kari settled into explaining as Yugi and Joey started duelling again. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Crash Day

It had been a long night, but when Kari woke in the morning she found herself better rested than she had been for a long time.

Years even. She hadn't slept so well since… The old pain rose up. Rai.

The emptiness was gone. The pain was still there, it would always be there, but the loneliness had retreated.

Why?

The harsh beeping of her alarm cut off that train of thought.

_Awake before the alarm? That was a first,_ she thought before giving the alarm a good thumping.

She glared at the dress suit she had left hanging up last night. It didn't suit her; she hated this particular suit, as its one and only good point was that it repelled wrinkles, so she often used it when she stayed over Yugi's.

Unfortunately when ever she wore this suit Kaiba was always more of a prima donna than anything else. Demands after demands, and nothing would be good enough for him.

_He might not be there today. _That thought was a nice one and she jumped out of bed, and within half the time it normally took her she was ready for work, and no one else was up yet.

Not that she checked the time, she always was running late, always was a work with just seconds to share, so she didn't think, just jumped in her car, switched on the cassette player and zoomed off.

Halfway there her eyes flickered to the clock. It read 5:05 the numbers glowing green.

Her head hit the steering wheel. Her clock was dead, the hateful thing had finally given up on her and soon the rest of the car was going to fall apart and with her luck it would be just outside Kaiba Corp.

_'It is that early.' _Ombre's voice echoed in her mind, and the spirit appeared in the passenger seat.

"It can't be. I haven't gotten ready this quickly since… well… I'm never been that quick." Kari replied, thinking she was very glad her car was currently at a stoplight.

_'You were awake. You had everything out ready for you. You still took forty minutes_.'

Kari said the first thing that came to mind. "My hair takes hours to dry."

_'And it still isn't dry. You damage your hair by tying it back while it is damp.'_

Pain flashed. The lights changed to green, and Kari's car moved forward. "I don't care about my hair." Kari spoke in a monotone; memories of Rai wrestling with her need to stay in control, tears could be shed later.

_'Why spend so much time on it then? Cut it off and sell it, it'll fetch a good price, mine did.'_

"Leave me be." Kari hissed with her eyes bright with tears. A confused look came upon the spirit, who then faded away.

Kari took a deep breath and focused on making her way into work without any accidents.

She nodded tightly to the guard in the car park. He smiled wearingly, but didn't expect her to talk; she never did in the mornings.

She parked the car. Then she turned off the engine. The keys were pulled out and dropped into her bag. Then she placed her head on the wheel and wallowed in her pain and tears.

Rai was gone.

He was never coming back.

How dare anyone try to take his place?

How could she have willingly accepted anyone taking his place?

Her hair had fallen forward, some of it escaping the bun it was currently tied in. With a painful tug she freed the rest of her hair; several stands were pulled out and wrapped around her fingers.

Rai had loved her hair; it was the only thing about her appearance he had complimented, saying if it wasn't for the hair she would look like a boy.

Brushing it alternatively calmed and upset her. Today it calmed her, and the flow of tears stopped.

Rai… I love you and I miss you every day. It's my fault you're dead. I hope that I will be forgiven one day. I don't deserve to be forgiven… yet. But I will earn it.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

On the way up to her office she ducked into the ladies and washed her face and fixed her hair, but not in her tight bun, not today, just a pony tail.

Sitting down at her computer made her feel slightly better, she was early.

She therefore didn't feel guilty about sending a quick email off to Robyn and Ash.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Hi Guys,

Thanks for the pressie, what's the secret?

K

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

After that she drove straight into her work, there was always so much to do and too little time. It helped her forget. Joey did that too.

Ombre didn't.

It was just before lunch she got a reply from Ash.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Hia Kari,

Good Christmas? We just got back. Glad you got your present in time, the brat said I was too late; the secret is _I know the band_. :D

Ash, ruler of time.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Kari stared at the email in disbelief. Then banged her head on the keyboard. _Robyn!_

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Ash the idiot,

You need to thank Robyn that I'm not going to whack you over the head next time I see you.

K

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Why did Robyn always do things like this? It was like she liked being in the background, she never put herself forward, never wanted to be the hero.

Not that being the hero was all it was cracked out to be.

It was like when Robyn had sacrificed all her life points, she could have won, but instead had chosen to help someone else win.

She always did that, whether in life or game.

Kari made the decision to phone her at lunch.

Lunch seemed to come quickly and yet not quick enough. Kaiba was in the building, but hadn't yet descended upon her office. The clock chimed the lunch hour and Kari escaped, darting over to the near by coffee house.

Two minutes later she was sitting down with a coffee, a large piece of chocolate cake, and a sandwich of unknown filling.

Her mobile sat on the table, staring at her.

_'Call her.' _Ombre's voice said, but thankfully she didn't appear.

Why had Robyn lied?

If she rang she would find out. Robyn always had a good reason. Would she even guess if Robyn was lying? Not that she ever did.

Was she afraid of calling her best friend?

She pressed the green button and the phone started dialling.

"Hello? Trouble?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hi Robyn, its Kari. You ok?"

"Sorry K, Jet lagged, give me a sec. What's wrong?"

"I… err…" Kari's mind came to a stop, why hadn't she thought what she was going to ask? "I got your present. I wanted to say thanks." Kari began.

"Kari, it's three in the morning. Unless the world is ending or my life is in danger, you had better have a good reason for calling." Robyn's voice took on icy, dead tones.

"I wanted to know more about the present you sent me."

"Is that all?" The ice was starting to melt. It wasn't a good thing.

Kari thought about trying to explain about Ombre in the coffee house. "I'm sorry." She said; her voice small and cringing.

There was silence on the phone. Kari half expected to hear one of Robyn's infrequent swearwords. Instead she hissed. "Kari, I have told you before, do not wake me unless it is very important, this is the third time since the summer. Unlike you I need my sleep. Goodnight. Don't expect to hear from me for a while."

The call ended.

_'That could have gone better.'_

"Shut up." She muttered into her coffee, placing the phone down.

She mechanically ate her way thought her lunch, no longer taking pleasure in the rich dessert.

_'How long do you think she'll stay angry?'_

Had Robyn ever been angry with her before? How long did she usually stay mad at people? That answer was easy, Robyn would stay angry for about an hour, and then would be upset and tearful for a couple of days, maybe weeks. Then when the tears ended the angry would come back. Then even if Robyn wanted to hang about with that person, she would be cold and distant.

But Robyn had never been angry with her before. Robyn had let her in deeper than anyone else; they were best friends, even when they lived half a world away.

Had her actions just ruined her friendship?

Her phone beeped. Text message.

K. Sorry. Not that mad. Don't wake me again. In Bristol just tonight, off again tomo, won't have signal or email. Back to Uni on 9th. R

Kari sighed with relief. She had forgotten Robyn didn't like to stay in Bristol any longer than a few days; she was probably off on a Brownie camp or something.

_'When's the 9th?'_

How did Yugi ignore Yami chatting away all the time?

_'Fine, I'll be quiet.' _The silence was resentful.

Work went quickly, for the most part. Kaiba avoided her office. The work always did go faster when he wasn't hovering over her with a stick. For some reason that reminded her of Robyn's words a few weeks ago; "Carrots are nicer."

"Miss Ironhide?" A polite voice interrupted her.

"Yes?" She looked up, her eyes flicking to the clock as she did so. It was Peter something; she could never remember his last name, one of the security guys.

"The Boss wanted to know whether we're to lock this office up, or are you working late tonight."

"Let me save my stuff. I'll be out in a bit." It wasn't the greatest of stopping places, but what was? It wasn't urgent work, just the tedious necessary stuff that she needed to check over.

After she got into her car the spirit appeared again.

_'So are we going to talk tonight? Or are you just going to ignore me like you do all your problems?'_

"I don't ignore my problems."

_'Right and magic isn't real.'_

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

_'I have some ideas. Five in fact. Two, you tell… Joey, that you like him, three, you stand up to your boss and don't let him frighten you, four, look for a employer that doesn't hate you and our magic, five, learn to tell the difference between time zones.'_

"Ha ha, very funny. What was number one?"

_'Stop denying your grief.'_

Before answering Kari stopped the car and got out. "How dare you? It has nothing to do with you. I grieve everyday for my brother, how dare you even suggest that I would deny him?"

Ombre wisely disappeared.

Kari stormed. Noticing and not caring that she was near the bad part of town, or rather hoping. Hitting someone would feel really good right now.

No one wanted to tackle the thundercloud in woman's clothing.

Unfortunately the shadows responded to her rage.

Someone was watching.


	6. The Day of Return

"Hello Princess." A voice called out, making the title sound like an insult, as Kari stormed along. She spun around to face the voice.

Bakura was leaned up against a wall, arms folded, and a menacing grin on his face.

"I'm not in the mood for games Bakura." Kari said, ignoring the oblivious danger.

"Neither am I, princess." Bakura's grin deepened. "So what is the little princess doing out here all on her own in this part of town?"

'_Kari, let me take over, you don't know how dangerous the thief is.'_

"It's none of your business." Kari snarled.

"Really?" Bakura walked towards her, circling her once, then came to a stop just before her. "Because the shadows don't just come for no reason and the shadows are my business."

Kari's anger surged and she swung her arm with every intention of sending the tomb-robber flying.

'_Kari!'_ Ombre shouted.

Bakura caught her arm, and twisted. Kari found herself with a knife at her throat and her arm being painfully crushed.

Ombre seized control, with her free hand she grabbed Bakura's knife hand, then raised her foot and slammed down on Bakura's instep.

The sudden pain made Bakura's grip loosen, Ombre grabbed for the knife and got her arm out of his grasp.

She started to back away, the knife held in front. Bakura's grin seemed to become wider.

"Care to talk?" Bakura asked.

"Why?"

"The Orb was designed to hold memories, and I don't want the idiot working everything out, at least not yet."

"I remember enough to know I can't trust you thief."

"Trust? Do I need to remind you who betrayed the pharaoh? I never claimed to be his ally."

"I didn't. I wouldn't. Not unless he betrayed me first."

"I know." Bakura turned to leave, walked a few paces then looked back, "By the way, keep the knife, you'll need it."

"I can't…" Ombre began, staring at the knife.

"Think of it as a late Christmas present if you must." Bakura call out as he left her standing there.

It only took Yami and gang ten more minutes to arrive, by which time Ombre had hid the blade, and let Kari take back control.

"Bakura knows about the Orb." Were the first words out of her mouth.

"What happened?" Joey asked, while Tea commented, "At least you're okay."

"I was angry, went for a walk, Bakura found me, then he left." Kari responded.

"He just left? No shadow game, no threats, nothing?" Yami put in, in complete disbelief.

"Oh course there were threats, the day Bakura goes without threatening us on sight will be the day Kaiba declares Kuriboh to be the best card on the market." Kari laughed; her bad mood dissipating.

"But you're okay." Joey put in.

"Joey, I can take care of myself." Kari answers, slightly annoyed.

"Good, so let's go save the pizza."

Tea laughs, "Please tell me you didn't leave the oven on."

Yugi and Joey share a glance, and Joey answers, "Okay, we won't tell you, but let's get back before there's a code eight."

Kari had to laugh when they arrived back in Yugi's kitchen.

The pizza was still frozen, and the oven wasn't working.

"Well it wasn't a code eight." Kari said to Joey's hangdog look.

"But what do we do if the oven isn't working?"

"Maybe grandpa turned it off when we ran out the door?" Yugi suggested.

""But the dial is turnt on." Joey argued.

"Did you check the plug?" Tristan suggested, pointing at said plug which was obliviously off.

"Do you ever get the feeling that grandpa doesn't trust us in the kitchen?" Yugi asked.

"Three words, who cooks chocolate?" Tea asked, smiling at Joey.

"Yeah, I'm sure he trusts you in the kitchen Yuge." Tristan said as he ignored Joey's glare.

"I'll have you know I'm a very good cook." Joey proclaimed.

"Sure Joey." The gang chorused.

Kari smiled, safe in the knowledge that these were her friends; they would never betray her, no matter what Bakura thought or said.

Two weeks later…

Kari was scanning code, looking for the error that had eluded the beta readers; it had to be here somewhere.

A note popped up on her screen.

-Robyn back today, phone after 6-

A glance at the clock showed it to be four o'clock already. Kari smiled, it would be good to talk to Robyn again, and she missed her.

It didn't take much more effort to be finished on time for once, and she narrowly avoided Kaiba as she escaped the building.

Not that she was avoiding him… but she didn't want to be in a mood when she phoned Robyn.

Safe in her small flat, she sank down into the sofa, with her hot chocolate, and watched the numbers on her phone until they read 18:00.

Kari hesitated.

The numbers marched on.

A harsh ringing filled the room, causing Kari to jump, spilling her hot (cold) chocolate, and grab for the phone.

"Robyn?" She asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Kari! How you've been? Got Ash's present yet? Pushed Kaiba out a window yet?"

Kari laughed, "Bored, nope and why would I do that? There's much more fun ways of torturing my boss."

"Good, good. Just wanted to say sorry about being all grumpy when you woke me up, I mean I just got back from one trip and wanted to be up for my kidnapping the next morning."

"Kidnapping?"

"Yep, Ash can't keep a secret, but my family decided to have this whole family reunion thing and it was his job to keep me busy enough that I didn't find out and escape."

"Sounded like you had fun."

"I did, even if my family was trying to get me married off again, but anyway I can't talk for long, anything important to say?"

"I… er… I wanted to ask about the orb you sent me."

"You needed it more than me. Byes." Robyn hung up.

Kari glared at the phone. "Robyn!"

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

_Author Note – _

_Joey Taylor – That's a fun place to leave it, thank you very much Robin : D_

_Robin Moto - Hey look what Robin Moto did, finsihed the unending mess that was holding up the sequel, which we will love, or I will at least._

_Joey Taylor – Hehe, do you realise that was Christmas 2005 that only just got finished?_

_Robin Moto - Yes, and guess what, we have plans that go into 2007, so we had better hurry up since I don't think we can catch up at this point._


End file.
